Together till the end
by Windymist
Summary: Usui leaves misaki and misaki is heart broken. but usui is not the only one with a rich background.. now is he? what happens when their paths cross again. will misaki forgive him for breaking her heart. and how will usui make her fall for him again. Things would have been simpler if takumi didn't had to marry Selena who happens to be Misaki's sister. R&R TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

It was all good. I couldn't have asked for anything else. Its is said that when everything is going too well, u must have definitely over looked something. I didn't know what I was getting myself into just then, all I knew was that is was perfect and I don't want it to ever end.

I stared into those green emerald eyes. The eyes which I got so used too. It never occurred in my mind that when he would leave, he'll take a piece of me too.

I can't believe my ears… did he just say that he's is leaving.

"I am sorry Misaki, please try to…"

I couldn't hear any thing else. It seemed like that my mind went completely blank. Here I was hearing from a guy telling me that he was going to England for he doesn't know how many years. Damn. I couldn't even say a word. It feels like someone was choking me. Tears were threatening to spill. But I couldn't cry even if I wanted too. My whole world went blank.

I gave him my everything. My heart my soul and now it means nothing to him.

"Misaki please say something". I heard him say

"What…?. Why?" it was all I could utter.

"I know you are hurt, it was never my intention to make you cry, but it's for the best. It's the best for you"

"Since when did you start deciding what's best for me?" I snapped.

"Please I am sorry..."

I wanted too cry so much… I wanted him to hold me, tell that it is all a bad dream but the bigger part told me to slap him.

"It's better if you go Ayuzawa… …" he responded

Yeah it's better if I go I am leaving. I ran out no matter what I can't stand it. I can't let him see me cry. Can't be vulnerable in front of a person who doesn't care about does he?. A Part of me wanted to run back to him… Misaki he can't love you... if he did he'd never leave you , shattered...

I couldn't go home... I don't know how I would face my aunt and my cousin... Yes right…she is my mother's sisters and Suzuna is her daughter. I am just a guest though she has never made me feel like I was not her daughter….

It is what I wanted to tell him that I am Eleanor rohan . I lived in Japan for 4 years .haa…. I can't believe I came to Japan to heal some of my previous wounds and now I am going back to America with some new wounds... wounds that run deep into my heart. Yes I have decided. I will go to America on the first flight in the morning. I can't stay in this place. It just has too many memories…I called Selena to tell her that I am coming… I am leaving everything behind….. Everything that reminds me of him…Usui Takumi….


	2. Chapter 2

IDENTITY REVEALED

I cried a lot today. The last time I cried like this was when my mom died. It was pathetic you know. I stopped eating and I won't go out of the house even if they'd threaten to drag me out. Selena, my sister who is 2 years younger than me told me to let her go, that she's forever there in our hearts. I didn't wanna believe that my mom is dead and I practically acted like she wasn't. My family thought I was crazy, as I hadn't shed a single tear then. I remember I started crying when my sister slapped me and told me "Face it. She's dead. Nothing you do will bring her back. You need to let her go. When I didn't said anything she slapped me and shook me real hard and forced me to look at her. It was then that I realize my loss. I broke into tears, I cried for hours until there were no tears left. Then my father decided that I should get a break from all this and go some place where I can forget about all this.

He decided to send me to Japan, where my aunt lived, I don't know why I agreed but I did anyway. Probably to get away from everything, I decided to stay there for a month but as I stayed there I realized that they needed me. It was so different from America. I saw my mother's reflection in my aunt.

So I decided to stay. Sure, I had a very big fight with my dad and family but in the end I won.

They must've realized that this is where my happiness lies. Of course I miss my family but I simply didn't wanna leave Japan. It felt like I could be a normal teenager, away from all that drama. Everything was going fine until he came into my life and not only disturbed the whole scene but ruined it too.

When my mom died I promised my self that I won't cry ever. But this time I broke my resolves. He made me. I wiped my tears as I called my brother Justin.

He picked up after 4 rings…

"Hello who's this?" Hearing his voice made forgot about everything

I cleared my throat "umm its me"

"Nell". There was both shock and desperation in his voice, "How are you Nell? Oh god I can't believe it. Are you all right? Is something wrong? Where are you right now?"

I felt my eyes getting moist again "I am alright and I am on my way to New Jersey, tell father that I am coming. With that I cut the phone, he must've realized that something was wrong I never hung up on him, but I needed time to compose myself. I can't let them see me like this. Can't let them see me cry, the reason hey send me to Japan so that I could be happy. The last thing I wanted to tell them that I nearly dehydrated myself because of a guy. I put on my best 'I am great' face as my flight landed.

I didn't tell Justin when I was coming so he was not there to pick me up from the airport.

"I guess I will have to take the cab" I murmured to myself.

Soon, in no time I got a taxi and told him to drive my to my dads house. I leaned back as the driver started the engine. I prepared my self for a long ride and a thick traffic. Really Japan was so different from New Jersey. At least the place where I lived had very little traffic problem.

I looked out of the window and saw places I used to go when I was a kid. I breathed in the air as I held back a smile. I don't know when I fall asleep but when I woke up I saw that we had almost reached our destination. 5 minutes later I paid the driver and I was standing outside a huge mansion. I smiled to myself and whispered "I am home".

There Takumi was on his way to England. Trying to tell himself that what he did was best for her. The more she stayed with her the more in danger in she'll be. He didn't dare tell her that he knew his Misaki too well. If he'd tell her that he was leaving for her safety there was no way she would have let him go. And he was sure that seeing her like this will only make him weak. He hated to do that to her. He promised her that he would never leave her alone. Won't ever hurt her! Wont do the same mistake her father did. But he did, and he'll never forgive himself for that, even if she did. He stared out of the window and wondered what is she doing right now? Must be cursing him! That brought a smile on his face. He felt sorry for himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock of the door

Come in it was none other that his step father

"You made the right by choice leaving that low life , she was not worthy of you or your fortune."

He wanted to rip his throat; he didn't care if he was his step father. No one talks bout his Misaki like that He did not like him and would not mourn his absence. He said nothing

"But I see that you still hadn't get over that poor girl, but you will, real soon. As I have planned your engagement to the wealthiest American girl. She's about you're age and is a great beauty, you'll be lucky to have her as your wife. I have already talked about this with her father and he'll be glad to have you as your son in law."

Takumi was barely paying attention, but that news took him off guard, there was no way in hell he'll be getting engaged to a stranger while his heart lay with Misaki.

"I will not marry her" he tried to keep her expression cool but he knew he was failing miserably. "You can't make me". He ended which seemed like an oath.

"I am sorry but you don't have a choice, I won't take a no for an answer. Its you're duty to take care of the company and produce an heir so that the company will keep on going smoothly. You have brought a lot of shame on us and the least you can do is make us happy by marrying this lass. And we want the best for you. For heavens sake I am you're father I want to see you happy.

He didn't believe a word he said. "I won't do it". He said it with as much strength as he could.

"Yes you will". It was an order. With that he left.

He knew his father well enough, he will do anything to get what he wants and by anything he meant _anything._ He shivered as he remembered what had caused him to break his resolve and leave Misaki. It nearly hit her that car. He had no doubt that it was sent by his father. He wondered what he will do this time to blackmail him. He has never been more outraged in his entire life. But he also knew that if there is somebody who is going to be his wife it was Misaki.

Misaki was having problems with the guard.

"Sorry miss, but you can't go in as you don't have an appointment and I've never seen you before. I have strict orders not to let any stranger in side the campus." The security guard said sternly.

She was standing outside her own home and she needed to have an appointment to see her father.

She dialed the same number she dialed 3 hours ago.

Hello

Tell this guard to let me in or I'll sure as hell kick his butt and have a forced entry. She was really mad. A broken heart did a lot of awful things to you.

She didn't wait for the reply as she disconnected the line. The guard didn't seem too pleased by what she said about him probably thinking who the hell she is. Misaki waited paying no attention to the guard as she saw his brother running towards her.

As soon as he saw her he hugged her in brotherly embrace, all the crankiness vanished as she was trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't care if he was suffocating her, she really needed that hug.

_**So what do you say good, bad awful. Don't forget to review. It'll depend on your reviews whether I'll publish the next chapter or delete the whole story.**_

_**Summary of next chapter: what happens when she comes across a person she sweared she'd never see again and does he still love her, if he does why is he going to be her sister's fiancé.**_

_**I WANT REVIEWS…**_


	3. wished and granted

**Dear readers, I hope u enjoyed the previous chapter. Sigh! I just wish people would review more….**

**Nitt12: Well Nell and Misaki is the same person but don't worry I wont use Nell when Usui will address Misaki.**

**I know that there is really less of misaxusui in the first 2 chapters, I wanted to explain how both of them are feeling… don't worry guys I'll make up for the last 2 chapter in this one… enjoy and R&R.**

**Wished and granted**

Its been over a week since I came here. Everything felt so normal. It was 8:30 when I woke up. I don't know but I feel so tired these days. As if I cant get enough sleep no matter how much I slept. I shoved my fatigue away and went to the dining hall when the smell hit me and I felt a very weird feeling in my stomach, like I wanted to throw up. I ignored the smell and went out of the dining room. I only had a burger for that day.

I was enjoying my breakfast when Selena opened the door. Its no use telling her to knock before you enter cause its like talking to a deaf person, she just never listens.

"Hey… sis I am getting married". Was her first sentence

I swear I almost chocked on my burger "what…?"

"You see, dad told me that there is something I could do for the company and it would be great help if I could marry the heir of that company so that way we could become allies.

It took all of my self control to not scream at her. It was too hard for my brain to process it all. And my mouth dropped like a huge O.

"What are you saying? You are the most reasonable person I know who would not sacrifice their future to a company. How could dad do this? How could u agree to this? Have you lost your mind?" I said all of it in one breath.

"Well its not like what it seems, don't blame dad he gave me a choice. And I am doing it for me."

"What do you mean you are doing it for you, how could you possibly be happy with an arrange marriage?"

"You see I have realized that all the guys I've dated were after my money. They sweared they loved me but they only loved my money". Her voice shivered and her eyes were staring at something else as if remembering some old memories. I understood that feeling very well.

"But, you can't marry someone just because of that". I tried to rationalize her out of this

"Of course I can, I'll prove it to you"….

"Oh! What the heck. What is this guy's name anyway?" My temper was about to cross a limit.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"?

"It means I don't know."

"Why were things getting more and more complicated? "I am gonna meet him tonight. Fathers is throwing a party for you to celebrate you're return. You will have to come and you'll go insane when you will see your dress. Its just your type. I know you hate parties but you just can't refuse this one father would be very disappointed."

There was nothing I could say. As much as I hated big gatherings I couldn't refuse my father. I've hurt him enough already

Fine.

"Eppp… I can't wait to dress you. I wont be shocked if my future husband chooses you over me… which is unlikely by the way… father said I'll have to d o some work as he has no intention of marrying. But you know one look at me and he'll be forced to change his mind... plus I like to work before I get the prize"

With that she left. I wish I knew what she was getting herself into. I wish I knew what I was getting myself into when I entered the hall.

It was beautifully set. There were flowers all around it, Lilies and orchids. The fragrance of the flowers filled the room. And that was the first thing I noticed when I entered the hall. True enough my father knew me too well, A way too much, for his own good. I put up a lot of fight which was expected of me as Selena tried to put the dress on me. Truly it was remarkable. It was a strapless aquamarine blue. It held my body as if it was made for me only. Selena curled my hair in the ends though it wasn't necessary. And then I put on my mask. It matched my dress perfectly.

Stop squirming would you or else You'll ruin the whole make up. And who knows a certain someone just might fall for you. She said giving me a devilish grin.

I said nothing and finally after 20 minutes of torture she finally said that I was done and let me look myself at the mirror.

I looked good almost pretty… what would Takumi say if he saw me like this. Ugh his name brought a pain I got so accustomed to.

3 hours later….

I was really getting pissed off as I held a smile plastered on my face. The guy Selena mentioned hasn't even arrived. This guy surely doesn't have any sense of punctuality but again dad said that he held no interest in marriage right now. And I heard my name being called.

"Nell, he's here. And he's so gorgeous you should meet him right away"…it was my sister and her overly excited hormones.

She was motioning towards the group of 3 guys all of them in a position where I couldn't see their face.

"Which one?" I asked curious.

"The one who isn't wearing a mask". She replied

Then I saw him, standing their keeping a cool face as usual. The same green eyes I got so used too, the blonde hair, the lean figure. He scared everyone away with his look that could kill. For a second I thought I must be imagining things. I closed my eyes hoping that this was all a big nightmare. But he was still there. Is fate playing a cruel trick?

Then suddenly I realized why he was here... To marry my sister… I simply can't live with the fact that my brother in law is the same person whom I had sex with.

Too many questions bombarded my heart and mind. Why is he here? What does he want? How will he react when he'll find out my true identity? Will he really marry my sister? Do I mean nothing to him? How will I react I front of him and most importantly of all did he mean anything he said on the e night

My questions weren't even over as I realized that I was standing face to face with my biggest nightmare. My sister dragged me all the way along and my mind didn't even process to think to stop her.

I wanted to cry, to scream, to hit him and if possible kill him. It was the first time in the night I was grateful that I had a mask on though I possibly with that I was wearing a burqa instead. Where were climatic disasters when I needed them? Why can't the floor suck me in?

I managed to utter a simple hi in English hoping he wouldn't recognize me. He just stared at me, his eyes seeing though my soul. Then his lips gave a crooked smile and I knew then that fate is the cruelest thing I would ever come across.

I didn't wait for him to speak as I made a mad dash out of the hall. I knew not too go out of the front door as there were many guests and it would create a big ruckus plus I knew that he could catch me easily. Hell I don't even know if he was coming after me but I silently prayed that he would not cause if I had to face him one more time my heart won't be able to take it anymore.

I ran to the nearest corridor which leads far away from the hall. The best thing about this house was that it joins with every room. I tried to guess which one of this would lead me to my room as I felt someone standing just behind...

"Misaki?" I stopped and caught my breath. Not willing to turn around.

I felt his hands on my shoulder a touch I knew too well. And then he was millimeters away from me. I turned and stared into those unflinching eyes, filled with confusion, concern and…. Love.

His arms around my waist and I tried to struggle but His grip only tightened. Even though I knew it was no use fighting him I still tried to free myself.

"Oh I don't think so" with that he pushed me against the wall and touched my face …and finally removed my mask.

Then he claimed my lips. As soon as our lips met, I felt I could struggle no more. I clunged to him for support cause I knew I needed support. If his hands weren't holding me I would be in the floor by now. His kiss was soft at first then I felt desperation and anger. As if our lips had their own minds. The emotions I kept locked away came to life again as our tongue were fighting for dominance and then I realized that I could no longer hold my tears back.

He finally le me go , had had that smirk on his blasted face. The smirk I wanted to slap away from his face.

It felt like that my mind was awake again and I pushed him away with all the strength I had.

And then anger swept over me as I remembered the last words he said to me before he left.

And before I could stop myself, before he knew what was happening. I slapped him. So hard that I fingers went numb.

"I guess I deserved that". Was all he said His eyes cool as ever.

Don't come near me you bastard, you pigheaded … I didn't even finish when he kissed me again. It wasn't that passionate but it was good enough to shut me up.

"Don't touch me" I screamed again. What you do want I said trying to keep my voice in check.

"Isn't that obvious, you of course. But first I need some explanation"

"I don't own you any explanation you lousy bastard."

He let out a sigh, Misaki do you know how much I missed you, to not able to feel you near me is the worst feeling. I love you. I just didn't realized how much until I left you, I've been practically going insane worrying about you, worrying what you were up to, were you overworking yourself, hell I think I even have dark circles.

"Huh?" I looked more closely, sure enough there were dark circles near those perfect emerald eyes. How much has he suffered for me? I thought blinking back tears.

"Why did you leave then?" My voice came out, barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"I am so sorry Misaki. But I had to I couldn't have put you're life in danger for my sake. Misaki if anything would have happened to you I swear to god I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself".

My mind was too busy rationalizing everything, "danger? What do you mean"?

"My family threatened to hurt you if I didn't get back too England. Misaki I didn't wanted to take any risk with you." I could hear the regret in his voice

Huh? I couldn't say I anything. He knew perfectly well that if he said that he was leaving he wanted to protect me; I would have never let him go. But… thoughts after he left filled my mind. What do I do now? It'll be a lie if I tell myself I don't love him anymore.

"So you decided to marry my sister"? With that I pushed him out of the way and went inside my room, he didn't follow and I took a deep breath and fell to bed. I managed to get out of my dress, I tried to think what had happened back then, but my mind was too tired and I drifted to sleep, hoping things will be better tomorrow.

_**A.N:**__** People, please review, your reviews are worth millions. Please encourage me to write more. Anything is acceptable.. :D. I would've given up writing this fanfic a long time ago if rosethorn200, ritt12, your-friend –on-the-other-side, rains raspberry.. Thank you people,**_

_**Windymist**_


	4. Rejecting a proposal

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Rejecting a proposal **_It was a lovely morning, the kind of morning to go out and have some fun. But I didn't stirred out of my room, I wasn't feeling well at all, I just threw up this morning again and am feeling sick now too. I sat in my bed with my legs crouched near my chest, the pleasant whether had no affect on me, what so ever. My heart was too gloomy to care about the weather.

As much as I wished, I knew it was not a dream, I knew it was not a dream, he was real, his scent was real, his touch was real and His kisses were real… I won't deny that my thoughts were filled with him, my emotions all directed to him. What I didn't know was that what I felt more? Anger, hate, or love.

I heard some knocking at the door.

"Come in" I said

I saw my Selena enter. "Hey sis, are you alright?" she asked, I was taken back by her question

"Huh?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I heard you know"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Last night when you run out of the hall, Usui followed you, and I followed him," she took a deep breath before saying the next few words where as I was holding my breath, "I heard everything. I thought it'd be better if gave you some time before I threaten you to answer my questions cause I know you wont tell me anything as long as I don't push you" she finished.

I didn't even blink, I tried to come up with various excuses anything except the truth, but all I had were there dumb lame excuses which made no sense and I knew my sister too well, she could not be easily fooled. I sighed. Fate surely wasn't on my side,

"And I saw it too, he kissed you, and you kissed him back"… she said with a devilish smile, "don't worry, I'll keep it a secret for you, she gestured by putting her finger against her lips. And I am not gonna marry him either, he's yours after all". She said with a smirk on her face.

I didn't needed I mirror to see because I knew that I was blushing furiously." I... I...Um...You... What..?" I couldn't say anything,

"Stop it. He's not mine. And I am glad you're not marrying him". I said totally disgusted.

"Ohk. As you wish but just so you know he's waiting for you in the garden" with that she left.

"What does he wants now?" I muttered under my breath. As much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't run away, so I decided to go after all.

He was standing under a tree, as soon as he saw me, he lips turned into a full fledged grin . I put on my best -don't – screw- with- me -face and braced myself for what was to come.

Last night was unexpected, it was never my intention to come to some fancy ball but I realized that I couldn't get away with it. My grandfather made sure. I was already in a bad mood when a girl came dragging another one with her. I knew at once that it was the girl I was supposed to marry. They told me to be in my best behavior, I just had the opposite in my mind.

It hit me like a jolt of thunder when I first saw who she was dragging her; she was wearing a mask so I couldn't see her face but I knew her features too well. I am so confused; I didn't even know who she is.

She is one of the richest girls in America; I still can't believe my father was going to hook me up with her little sister. _Damn…_

What do you want?

I chuckled

"I believe that was the same question you asked me yesterday and I made myself very clear, if you don't understand I can make it clearer". I said as I took a step forward making our faces inches apart.

She stumbled back and blushed. "Shut up you perverted outer space human" and I laughed

_**Misaki's p.o.v.**_

This felt so normal, so natural, as if nothing ever happened, but I can never forget those days I spent crying, tears wasted on him I still remember the words he told me before he left.

_I don't love you Ayuzawa, please forgive me for playing with you're feelings; I should've ended this earlier._

"I missed you Misaki."

I blinked back a few tears and said "please go, leave me alone" I meant to shout but only whispers came out.

If he was shocked he hid it very well,

"I am here and I won't ever let you go. I am sorry I left you."

"Why are you saying this, you don't have to do this you know, after all you don't love me right? I forgave you for playing with my feelings." He flinched when his own words were thrown back at him, wondering how I felt.

"Misaki", his voice was grave and serious, "I am sorry, it was a mistake, leaving you was one of the biggest mistake of my life. You please forgive me, I know I've let you down but please just this once, I promise I'll never leave you again, I won't let you. _We will get married."_

"Huh?" I laughed; "You think I'll marry you? well you're wrong, and why the sudden change of heart, did somebody hit you on the head, if that's the case then I'll be more than happy to hit you back and get you back on you're senses" I said…

I took a deep breath and said "Please go its useless"

"Why?" he said

"What?" I asked

"Why won't you marry me? I know you love me and I love you too."

"Don't… even say it" I threatened

"But it's true, I love you Misaki ayuzawa, with all my heart, and I'll love you till the ends of forever."

"I don't love you". I voice chocked with unshed tears

"You do and you know it, and you **will** marry me, I've talked to your father about this and he's more than happy about the match. Just you wait Eleanor Rohan; I promise you, within a week you'll be my newly wedded wife". He voice was deadly serious

I shuddered, "keep on dreaming". I shouted.

But he had already left.

I went inside the house; my mind was blank except our conversations a few minutes ago _I will marry you. _Thosewords kept on playing in my head again and again like a record

"Are you ok" I heard a voice

I realized that Selena was standing in front of me.

"Yeah I am fine",

As soon I said those words I felt very sick, and before I knew it I was throwing up all over the toilet.

Selena handed me a glass of water and said. "I don't think you are, go and rest that's an order.

By the way, did you eat something to upset you're tummy". She asked

"I only had breakfast" I said

"Hmm I get it, Go and rest, I don't wanna hear a single word." Her voice was demanding

"I am f…"

"Just go". She cut me short.

"Fine" I headed back to my room as Selena ordered a maid to come to her.

**Selena's POV**

I knew something was wrong and I knew what was it, I just needed to make sure,

"Come here Mary". I said

"Yes ma'am? Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I want you to go to the nearest pharmacist and buy me a pregnancy test."

"What… ma'am", she was so shocked

"Just do it" I said annoyed.

"But ma'am"…she was blushing so hard.

"Go and make sure not a single soul knows about this? You understand" I ordered in a voice I was sure she won't disobey.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go", she said still blushing

"Good".

The maid left with thousands of questions running on her mind.

_**A/N: **__**so how was it? Review it if you liked it. The next chapter will be coming out soon as I am going on vacations for 2 weeks. Thank you for your comments, but I am a hungry kid so I want more…**_

_**Love**_

_**Windymist **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREGNANT...?**_

Why do I always feel like crying? I cried for what seemed like eternity... his words still rings on my mind….

_"You do and you know it, and you __**will**__ marry me, I've talked to your father about this and he's more than happy about the match. Just you wait Eleanor Rohan; I promise you, within a week you'll be my newly wedded wife"_

Ugh… it's just like him to decide that we'll get married, that high headed, arrogant, stubborn….i cursed until there were no more words in my dictionary.

He even dared to talk to dad about this. Who does he think he is?

I didn't even finish my chain of thoughts when Selena entered

I let out a sigh.

"When will u learn to knock Selena?"

She paid no heed to my comment whatsoever and sat on my bed her face facing mine. By the look of her face I knew something was wrong, she was unusually quite.

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing .what will happen? Why do you ask?"

"What happened back in the garden?"

I chocked back the tears and replied

"Nothing..."

"Nell. This is the last time I will ask you. Don't try my patience." Her voice was grave and dangerous. I was shocked. I've never heard Selena using this kind of tone of voice. It felt like we've exchanged places, she was the older one. Seeing no way out I decided to tell everything from the very beginning.

"… and today he asked me to marry him"? I finished.

"And let me guess you refused."

"So what shall I do"? I cried

Selena came to me and hugged me.

"Misaki, I know that you are mad and I am sorry for doing this but you will have to marry him".

"No". I spit out… "Why?" I chocked.

"I think u may be pregnant."

It took me a whole minute to process everything, Pregnant? Me? It's impossible. Is she kidding? Is it some dirty joke? Too many emotions filled my mind. Confusion had the biggest priority.

"WHAT? What are you saying? How can I be pregnant?"

"Well lets put it this way, you've been getting nauseated lately, you used to love bacons now you cant even stand their smell, you've been crying too much and its really hard for me keep up with your mood swings". . I couldn't utter a single word.

"When was the last time you had you're menses?" She was deathly serious

"I" I mentally counted… shit it has been four weeks. I was so busy with my pathetic life that I forgot about everything else.

"This is not possible" I cried out.

"Why don't you check then"? She pulled out a brown bag from some where and held it to me.

There was a small pink carton when I and pulled it out, it was a _pregnancy test._

"What the hell! Where did you get this?"

She didn't bother answering my question instead she pushed me inside the washroom.

I was still in shock, the pregnancy test still in my hands.

_It couldn't be real. I cant be pregnant... Which turned into I am not PREGNANT_

_I'll take the test just to show her how wrong she is… I realized I was murmuring to myself…_

_How does this work. Anyway_

_If after taking the pregnancy test you see two parallel lines. it means u are pregnant._

I read the contents of the box.

**5 min later...**

Well … it has two lines. I was just staring at it.

Before reality stuck me. I am pregnant. And I was so shocked I let out a scream...

I told you so... I heard somewhere from the room. I gently opened the door and saw the person for whom I was in this state.

To be continued….

**Yeah ,I am beyond late and plus this is so short u know my school just started and I have so much to study….sorry people….will try to update as soon as possible… until then please review …**

**Windymist….**


	6. happily ever after

**New chapter new chapter new chapter **

**Here u go…. R&R… **

**Happily ever after. **

I think I've realized why I've been acting this way. It wasn't the pregnancy, it wasn't him either. It was me all along.

It wasn't that I doubted Usui when he left me. I knew it all along that this day might come. He loves me more that anybody else, I was sure of it. So what was it that was stopping me from going back into his arms again?

I was just standing there motionless. It wasn't the first time that I've found myself self speechless, but before I at least knew what I had to do. Now it seems that nothing makes sense anymore.

I was pregnant for heavens sake! What am I supposed to do? Does he know that I am pregnant? Will he be happy or will he leave me for good? I can't have an abortion.

Warm drops of water started pouring down my cheeks as I thought about these things. I can't do this anymore, I am breaking down. Two arms hugged me from somewhere, the touch was achingly familiar. I cant remember the last time someone held me like this , actually I do , it was me who pushed him away every time I wont even deny that I don't love him cause I know that would be a big lie.

'I am sorry' I whispered. And that's when I felt all of my resolves breaking down. He embrace tightened and he whispered back 'ayuzawa is so sly' I blushed a deep shade of red. I hugged him back burying my face in his chest, hiding my blushing form from him. I could very well imagine the smirk pasted upon his face.

I knew that it had to be him to break the embrace because nothing in heaven or hell could make me move. This felt so right. The place where I actually belonged.

He finally broke the embrace and looked straight into my eyes, I felt so naked around him. He could see through my very soul. I blushed heavily due to his intense gaze. I looked up see him smirking and immediately turned my face away.

Then he did something which was out of my wildest dreams.

He got down on one knee and brought out a small diamond ring. Though simple, but it was gorgeous. Perfect for me.

'Misaki' he began, 'I know that I've let you down...'

'n..!' I tried to protest but he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. 'Please let me finish. His eyes were begging me'

'I know I've let you down', he took a deep breath .I kept silent, letting him take his own time.

'I've hurt you beyond measure. I am sorry. I know that saying sorry is not enough. So let me make amends. Let me love and cherish you for the rest of your life, and make everyday perfect. No matter how hard things get, I will always be by your side protecting you'.

'I may not be perfect, no body is. But I can guarantee you that there is no other person in this world who loves you more than I.'

Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?

My throat went dry; yeah I've always wanted a romantic proposal, who doesn't. But I never thought that it would be so... Perfect.

I have a feeling that this pregnancy has nothing to do with the tears that were starting to fall.

I still haven't given him an answer

'I… Pervert'. I said

'Yes'. I whispered.

I smiled as I saw his eyes lit up.

He slipped the ring inside my finger. It fitted perfectly, and then he pulled me down

I don't know how he moved so fast, well he is an alien after all.

'You perve …mnphh' all world were cut of as he sealed my lips into a perfect kiss. It was slow at first but soon turned into something more

He was kissing the corner of her lips and she put his arms around his neck wanting more of him, only to feel the happy smirk that pasted his lips.

His hands were running all over her body, and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan infuriating a passion that lay deep down inside.

He plunged his tongue inside and she let him. It was a searing kiss. It felt like heaven.

But something was tugging at the back of her mind.

I abruptly broke the kiss just to see a pair of green emerald eyes staring at me with confusion.

One of his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

I .. Um.. I felt tongue tied again. But this time it was because I was blushing heavily.

I blushed some more as I realized the embarrassing position we were in. I tried to get up but he held me down probably wanting an answer for my behavior.

'Pervert'. I muttered.

He chuckled.

'Usui?' I started.

'Takumi, you will call me Takumi.'

'Ta-Takumi'. His name sounded strange on my lips. Strange but good.

'I need to tell you something',

'Hmm?' he said not really paying attention.

It was hard to say anything when his hands were massaging my back…

I looked at him and suddenly my confusion fades away. Why was I so scared to tell him this? It was Usui after .And he loves me.

'I am pregnant'. I blurted out.

He's eyes widened. Then it widened some more.

I turned my gaze away. After what seemed like eternity he spoke.

Really?

Does it look like I am kidding? I said. Blushing

'A baby? U and I?' he exclaimed. Making me blush some more.

I bet it'll be a girl.

No, a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes.

I girl, I tell you and it'll be just like you.

Misaki laughed, caught in the magic of the moment.

I love you. She said.

'And I love you'. He said before he crushed their lips.

**A/N: uwaaa ….finally, its finished. So damn happy….. I know it took a long time but it was worth it….**

**I want to thank all those people who took the time to actually read and review. I love you guys. **

**I may do an epilogue. What do you say?**

**Love **

**Windymist.**


End file.
